User blog:Cherrywood/New Here and Got an Idea
Yes I'm Quite new here and Call me Cherry Before I had Account on this wikia I looked at some wikias And I saw some wikias had some news each week I was wondering maybe we could have like heres my example Love Makers Weekly(What I would Call it) Love Is Something that a person would need and its hard to tell what kind of fights we would have or would it be true to understand our feelings toward to people. Sometime we need advice from people who knows about or even been through it. Love can be a tough time with it even you just have a tiny feeling for someone to completely in Love with Someone "Love Is Something is what someone needs!!" ''Mini Prombelms(A Random One that came in Mind) '''Break Ups' Yelling and Tears you would feel You would just complain how much you missed him wanting him back see how much he meant to you and look at people with love you would want another guy that would really love you!!!! But With These tips you could see the other way around and get through a break up #Just Have a Time with Friends get through your break up and be happy with Friends #Be with Family they love to have you and you will too #Just go where you would love to be alone and you could have a huge grin on your face #Watch TV and laugh watch Comedy or Mystery they'll get that out your mind and keep you active #Look for another Lover who would really care for you and never break your heart! With all these you can get rid of a broken heart real fast Quiz For You What Kind Of Guy is For You? What You See In a Guy A)The One who would Make You Laugh B)Sporty guy who one of the guys C)The One who a musical one D)Spotlight who loves to act and show their acting skills (Me A) A Text You get from him A)Hey Sweet Heart B)When Can we hang out sometimes Lovely C)What Girl has a beautiful face and Love? YOU D)I got something special for you come to my house when your free (Me it has to be C) A Date you would Love To Have A)A Day at a Grand Strand(Shops,Movie Theaters,And Resturant,Parks Thats a Grand Strand) B)Have a Talk together C)Watching Movie Together(I would go in the back for Kisses) D)Take a Run be Sporty (A for me!) Picked mostly A...Your Type of guy is Fun and Crazy Picked Mostly B ...Your Type of Guy is Smart and your geek Picked Mostly C ..Your Type of Guy is Actor who be performing for you Picked Mostly D ...Your Type of Guy is A Romantic one who just cares about YOU! (I got A!!) Short Love Story For You One night a guy and a girl were driving home from the movies. The boy sensed there was something wrong because of the painful silence they shared between them that night. The girl then asked the boy to pull over because she wanted to talk. She told him that her feelings had changed & that it was time to move on. A silent tear slid down his cheek as he slowly reached into his pocket & passed her a folded note. At that moment, a drunk driver was speeding down that very same street. He swerved right into the drivers seat, killing the boy. Miraculously, the girl survived. Remembering the note, she pulled it out & read it. "Without your love, I would die." Pitcure Picture Just For You and True Love First Love.jpg|First Time is Your Chance to Love Him True-Love-romantic-33656960-1024-768.jpg|Its a Kiss in The Sea Love-Wallpapers-20.jpg|This Love Is Rare -))))).jpg|You feel your Lips connect then You feel the Love Awwww .jpg|This is soo SWEET When your lonely they will be with you.jpg|Lonely with him is love but just lonely with no body is no Love Hug is also love.jpg Magical date.jpg HeartFlame.jpg 123-secret-crushes-080512-61607273.jpg Emoticon.gif Emoticon.svg Tumblr mg0seyQMrZ1s2pt0wo1 500.jpg Sooo I hoped You Liked it please tell me what you think I tried my best I was thinking Looking and Searching for everything for this weekly News letter for the Wikia!! I hope we can use this Idea!!!! Cherry Out XOXO Category:Blog posts